Queen Bee/Paradox
Queen Bee, or Miria as a companion, is an optional boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is the leader of the insects of Plansect Village. Biography In Progress, all details are as presumed by this editor. After either declining/accepting/or staying neutral, Alice/Ilias speaks up and notes that the party should listen to the Queen Bee’s point of view. Making their way up Red Mountain, Luka and Co meet with Queen Bee. There are three choices of value, either to beat her up, listen to her story, or join her cause. In order to recruit her AND Alra Priestess, one must listen to her. After listening to her, Luka notes that everything would be all right if the sides stop fighting, as both sides are happy with their current living arrangements. Heading back to Plansect Village and talking to Alra Priestess again has her agree to the peace treaty… only for Tezcatlipoca to show up and get angry. Beating her up causes Alra Priestess to join and the party to teleport to where Queen Bee is, who has Quetzalcoatl beating her up as well. After that battle, Tezcatlipoca shows up, Luka and Co get tense, ready for another fight… only for the cat* (not a cat) to angrily charge at Quetzalcoatl, causing both of them to fly off. Both Queen Bee and Alra Priestess are happy, and you can recruit both of them by talking to them again. Later on, if you side with Spider Princess to become Queen Insect, you fight her and Queen Ant at the same time. Monsterpedia Entry “Queen of the hive, she is also the leader of the insect race in Sectforest. Entrusting all other tasks to the other bees in the hive, she focuses mainly on breeding. If the hive was a single organism, she would be equivalent to the genitals. All men captured by any of the worker or soldier bees are handed over to the Queen. If she likes him, then he becomes a tool used in her breeding. Forced to continually mate with her, the exquisite genitals held by the Queen force him to repeated ejaculations. Treated as little more than a tool to breed with, the forced mating can continue for days without rest. Like this, the Queen can be fully inseminated. After the forced mating has finished, the man is not freed. Forcibly fed special honey produced by the bees, he is kept alive for many future breeding sessions.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Chaotic Bee Arm Dance' – 5 Random Foes, Physical Attribute *'Group Strike' – 3 Random Foes, Physical Attribute *'Sonic Wave' – All Foes, Physical, Sonic Attribute, Confuse 50% *'Nightmare Stinger' – All Foes, Physical Attribute, Poison 75%, Paralysis 75% *'Multiple Handjob' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, 3 Hits *'Honey Fellatio' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Honey Rich Paizuri' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Pheromone Kiss' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Seduce 75% *'Hornet Sting' – One Foe, Physical Attribute, Poison 75%, Paralysis 75% Strategy Evaluation “Mating with the Queen, and offering up your semen so happily… Luka, your corruption-prone behaviour is too sickening for words. The Queen Bee uses powerful Martial Arts skills alongside Poison and Trance inducing ones. Her Sonic Wave attack is also very troublesome and will make your fight a lot harder. Since she is an insect, her defence is very high and she is quite sturdy. You can make your fight easier by Blinding or Stunning her. Now go, oh Brave Luka. If you eliminate the Queen, the simple minded insects will be thrown into disorder.” Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Bosses Category:Optional Fights Category:Royalty